Advice
by Virtute et Armis
Summary: A simple letter to the advice columnist details the twisted turn of events in two brother's lives. One goes mad and the other one doesn't look too sane. Slash. Incest. ItaSasu


**Warnings**: Incest (hinted to, not described), Slash (once again, hinted to)

**Key**: Younger Brother= Sasuke and Older Brother = Itachi

**Note**: The person narrating this is a third party. It is not a character from Naruto, so I guess it's an 'own character'. Honestly, just regard it as a third person narrative than first person.

**Now, please read and enjoy. Oh, and reviews are welcome.**

Dear Advice columnist,

I am in a predicament- a dire one at all perspectives. It's not one about love and losing nor is it about poor relations, but something deeper and terribly pernicious. I will not give my name, since very few do, and shall only be referred to and further known as "I". The subjects of my issue will be referred to as "Younger Brother" and "Older Brother", which is true of their relationship but, obviously, are not their names. They come from a wealthy family- I have met their parents who are quite demanding and slightly neglectful, yet are peaceable to strangers and friends of their sons. They always seemed to like me and I could tolerate them and needless to say we got along well.

Meanwhile, I am friends with both the Brothers, which is important to note. I tend to favor the Younger Brother and slightly revere the Older Brother because of his extensive intelligence. They had a fair relationship, sometimes quarreling, sometimes laughing. I didn't seem to intrude on their relationship, but I sensed it would shift one way or another simply by my presence. This phenomenon led me to the belief that there was something between them far more than brotherly and, after close observation; I realized yes, yes there was.

I spoke to the Older Brother about this and he smothered my mouth with his hand. I tried to speak through his fingers (since we were alone I didn't realize the harm), but he screwed his face up into a terrible scowl and I was silenced. We made an excuse to his parents -since I was at his house and awaiting the return of Younger Brother from the dentist- that we were going to pick up Younger Brother's favorite food to please him after the torturous visit. Once I was in the car and the windows rolled up and the doors locked into place, he told me everything he knew.

They differed three years in age; he was a senior, his brother a sophomore in high school. It started when the Older Brother had hit eighth grade and realized his absolute disinterest in the opposite sex. And, then, after a few escapades into the same sex his freshman year, he realized he held no arousal. But when his brother hit puberty at seventh grade (which was very early mind you, but not uncommon in this family) Older Brother found himself with strong sentiments and unholy desires for his Younger Brother. He lived in fear, since that day, of his brother noticing his wishes and being afraid of him. I remember him clearly saying "I don't want to jeopardize what we have so far because, if I lose him, that's the end for me. I can't go forward with out him."

With this new information, I had approached the Younger Brother the next day. We were walking to school together and he looked forlorn. I asked why and he said his brother and he had gotten into a fight. "Over what?" I asked, but he just looked at the ground. Finally, he relented and, to my amazement and relief, he broached the topic I had wanted him to talk about:

"We were watching a movie last night and I was cold, so I asked if I could sit with him like we usually do. So I sat beside him and (at this he blushed, which was abnormal) he put his arm around me. And I was warmer and I didn't see how I did anything to offend him. But he pushed me away suddenly. I yelled at him and he told me 'I just wouldn't understand'. He thinks I'm so stupid sometimes (the blush turned into an angered flush). I want him to see I am not some imbecile, but something else."

"Like what?" Obviously not a brother, I thought with a bit of hope- perhaps the adoration wasn't unrequited.

He licked his lips, I remember that because it was done slowly and achingly and I _knew_ he was only thinking of his brother as he did it. "Something more." He clarified and, in an instant I understood. And in that instant, I also saw the world shift, but ignored it. Suddenly, I was on a mission: a horribly twisted, but hopefully productive mission.

I spoke to Older Brother about my findings. He was ecstatic even though his face didn't show it. His dark eyes were smiling and he could practically walk on air. He was going to leave soon for early college and I knew this must be the best parting gift possible. Then, after a few days, he approached me and told me of a plan. His parents were going to be gone tomorrow and he needed somebody- which was me- to play guard dog if they called or came home early. He said he was going to speak things over with his brother and, if things went for a dangerous turn, he knew he and Younger Brother would not want the parents to know about it. I agreed, readily, but prepared myself to intervene if either abused the other. I would not let my friends hurt each other.

So I sat outside Younger Brother's room. I knew he was inside, on his bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering how this would go. Older Brother was walking up the stairs, pulling off his tie in anticipation. He nodded to me and begged me (not asked, he very much begged) for me to wish him luck. I wished him luck, but motioned to the umbrella beside me and said "If you do anything wrong and I hear him scream, I'm coming in there and bashing your pretty face in."

He nodded and smiled and thanked me. He went inside. All I heard through the door was a bit of whispers, some crying of joy (the intermixed giggles giving it away) and confessions. Then the carnal bit started and I tried to tune them out. I heard nothing foul in it, honestly, and since it had gone so well so far I had no fear for either of them. The phone began ringing and I went down stairs to pick it up. It was the parents- they were going to be back in the morning and they invited me to stay over. I said no because I'm a girl and my parents don't let girls stay at guys' houses and they laughed. They knew me all too well and, sometimes, thought me too proper and polite. It shows how very little they know of me.

Well, I left them to their own devices that night, reminding Younger Brother I'm only a phone call away. He was smiling and assured me "it's fine." I left with a warm feeling in my stomach and entirely comfortable in my decision. I think it's these misguided feelings that made the call, that dreaded call three days later so difficult to stomach.

"Younger Brother had attempted suicide."

Older Brother was to leave in two days. Was that the reason, I thought, but realized that was foolish. Younger Brother wouldn't let anyone visit him for weeks until his parents forced themselves into his room. He was going mad, bashing against the walls, pulling out his needles and bandages. I sat in the waiting room as much as I could and I always heard him. He cried garbled words, clawing at his arms and legs. He was absolutely mad.

The Older Brother sent me a letter. It contained something to give Younger Brother, a substance. I had a vague notion of what it was- drugs. Well, if Younger Brother had an addiction he shoulder very well get over it and to either spite the Younger one for shutting me out or to spite the Older one for not telling me anything I didn't give it to him. I sat for days, wondering what I was doing wrong. Then, I get another call from the parents, "He had tried suicide again today."

I was shocked, but I hid it. I rummaged for the letter, finding the bag, but found a smaller note I hadn't seen before. It told me not to worry that as long as I gave this to Younger Brother he'd get better. He was reassuring me, how could I have missed it before? I looked at the date he had set as a deadline (Older Brother loved having deadlines and dates)- it was the very day Younger Brother had attempted suicide. My breath caught and I didn't know what to do.

I tried calling Younger Brother's cell, refusing to go through his parents. I tried the hospital, but they said they couldn't trust him with anything. I wanted to stay away because he wanted me away, but obviously that wasn't helping. So one day, two days before the start of school, I went to his room. It was early in the morning, but his parents were there, slumped in their seats in the waiting room. I thought of rousing them, but quickly thought better of it. I went inside the room and saw him. His black hair was criss-crossed in bandages. His dark eyes were blood shot and swollen. His whole body was covered in bandages and where there was any gap of the covering one could see angry red marks. An IV was inserted into his arm, the dripping a haunting metronome in the room.

He looked at me, but his jaw was set so it couldn't move. I tried to explain myself, my part in the scheme, and apologized. The bit of his expression I could make out didn't change. He turned away and, in my last effort to reel him back in, I told him that his Older Brother was going to visit him soon since summer term is almost over. I heard a rumbling laugh erupt, the pulse showing erratic on the monitor. He started twisting and turning violently. I screamed for help and nurses came running in. I was ushered out and taken quickly into the fold of the arms of both his parents. They watched worriedly as security gathered outside the door. "I tried to help." I pleaded. They nodded and murmured a soft 'I know'.

And now I'm here, writing to you. Older Brother is in my living room watching TV. He has on a button down shirt and slacks- an outfit he says his brother enjoys seeing on him. He has a mountain of gifts by his feet, all hand picked and chosen by his self. He's probably nervously tapping his foot. It's going to be the first time he sees his Younger Brother since his admittance to the hospital three months ago. I'm terrified of what's going to happen because, just by mentioning Older Brother's name, Younger Brother is thrown into an orgy of madness.

Well now you know my story. I know it doesn't sound like I'm asking for advice because I'm not. I just had to share it with someone because no one else can know. If I tell it to others then it would all be for naught, all efforts in vain. I pray you don't judge me, but at the same time I hope you write back with malice. I want to know what I did was wrong because, so far, everyone's been assuring me that I was 'right'. They don't know, but you do. Please, dear God, tell me I was wrong so this all adds up. Because if it was 'right', I'd hate to see the hideousness of any wrong I have ever committed.

Yours truly,

I


End file.
